flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Legendary Legion
The Duelis Games Names of the participants: Elsa, Thorin Evandar, Kaosu, Crystalial, Armin Leoni Renke, Zoe Ristreamne ---- Round 1 -I hover over the arena steadily, the audience cheering at my appearance. Some were here for bets, some for entertainment; all for the Duelis Games. I swiftly raise my talons and land shakily on a perch overlooking the whole arena. My legs still bore the scar from Umbra's clutches, and still uncomfortable spasms occured. Awes-kon-wa landed on the other end of the perch, then hopped eagerly to my side. "I hope there isn't much blood," she whispered to me. "You probably shouldn't watch, then. When I battled, Crimsonflame may as well have bathed me," I chuckled as Awes-kon-wa shifted uncomfortably. "I hope you're joking," she squealed. "Haha... Don't worry, I am. Crimsonflame put up a tough fight, and she almost won, but a legend I am so I stand here now, aren't I? I'm not sure about this one, though. The competition looks much more fierce." I clear my throat and the crowd dies down. I spread my wings with a force that Awes almost fell. "Let the Duelis Games begin!" The crowd now cheered a noise almost equal to my thunder. ~Aquila Thorin unsheathed his sword, slashing it experimentally in the air. The sword had never failed him; it shouldn't now. The elf looked around, his keen senses taking in every aspect of the arena. He then looked over to Kaosu, looking her over. "You ready?" A smile crept upon her narrow muzzle as she witnessed Lord Aquila announce the games. The crowd's roar was louder than a lion's, and frankly, it hurt the kitsune's ears. Kaosu looked at Thorin as she unsheathed her claws. It was a risk; fighting in her normal form. If the elf kicked her, she might go flying unless she could block it with the void in time. However, she was more swift as a fox, and if she were in her human form, Thorin might pierce her heart as he seemed to be a great swordsman. Taking a few steps back, she nodded, her tails swaying above as if she were going to cast an orb of void. Looking into his piercing green eyes which were bordered by his golden hair, she sighed. "Ready," she replied, bowing her head. She kept an eye out for vines, and plants, and allowed Thorin to make the first move. ═Kaosu Thorin studied her movements closely before circling the kitsune warily, looking for an opening. He wasn't familiar with the void element, so he had to act carefully. The elf sprinted at her, jumping into the air and then shifting to her side, stabbing a hunting knife into one of her tails before spinning away. (So, let me get this straight. Is this a killing match?) (No. Pain can be felt but any injuries cannot be inflicted. ~Aquila) Her eyes were locked onto the elf who circled her like a shark. Every few seconds she glanced at the ground, being very cautious for vines and plants. Her eyes widened as the swordsman dashed at her. Baring her fangs, she got ready to defend. Yet, she was not quick enough as she felt a knife pierce her tail. She hissed in pain as she watched the elf run away. Bringing her tails up to her eyes, she inspected the wound and flexed her claws. The grey kitsune glared at the swift elf and lowered all four tails slightly. Still glaring at Thorin, her four tails began to swirl in a sphere-shape, creating heat until an orb of fox fire began to form. One of the tails drooped a little; the one that Thorin had stabbed. She glanced at the ground, checking for vines, until the ball began to grow about the size of two watermelons. Then, with a woosh of hot air, she aimed at the elf and sent the ball flying. ═Kaosu Thorin glanced at the incoming ball of fire, twitching his ears calmly. Taking one step forward as green fire arced down his own blade, the elf extended his hand as a torrent of water streamed from it, quenching the fire immediately and then continuing toward Kaosu. She swore under her breath as Thorin continued coming towards her. Ears drooping slightly, she backed up a couple of pawsteps. Her eyes flashed to the ground every few moments, searching for vines and anything that could be used against her. The kitsune's four tails began to ascend once again, angled forward like a scorpion's tail, as black energy began to appear. It appeared in small zaps, like small lightning bolts, until an orb began to form. It was black, with no texture or shadow, only completely black. As it grew, it began to have suction that ruffled the fox's fur. She glared at Thorin as the ball of void formed in mid-air. It began to create a noise, that of a whisper that was barely audible over the roaring crowd. Then, as the ball had grown, she managed to split the matter into ten smaller orbs the size of an orange. Her tails flinger forward in unison -the kitsune flinched as she moved her wounded one- and all balls were sent flying towards Thorin at a decent speed. ═Kaosu The elf sprinted toward the balls of void, weaving in and out of then with an inhuman grace and agility. Continuing toward Kaosu, he slid around her side, pointing the sword at her neck in a nimble movement. She exhausted a large sigh as the sword pointed to her neck. Her ears drooped along with her four tails. "Nice job, Thorin. You've got the king in check..." Her green eyes narrowed and her tone dropped. "But not checkmate yet," A small orb of void, about the size of two gold balls, was floating in her forepaws before she sent it flying at Thorin's chest at the speed of a sprinting horse. She dashed away as fast as her four legs could run. "Should've just pierced my throat when you had the chance!" Over her shoulder she called, her heart thumping. ═Kaosu "Oh, you little-" His sentence was cut off as he whirled to avoid the void, drawing his bow and arrow to shoot and the body of the receding kitsune. The three arrows exploded into sonic waves, traveling even faster and knocking her to the ground. She heard his mutter and looked behind ber. To her dismay, he had dodged the void and sent three arrows after her. What does that elf think I am? Game for hunting? I'm not going to go down to a couple of arrows... '' She began to move left while dashing to dodge the arrows. Until suddenly, they bursted into sonic waves. She let out a gasp of surprise before dashing more to the left, until the travled even faster and hit her with amazing force. With a thud, she skidded against the ground, laying on her back. The wind had been knocked out of her as she gasped, trying to breath. Luckily for her, Thorin was a long ways away. She closed her eyes for a moment, gasping in vain for air, until she was able to get a breath. Her muscles felt tight, and the energy was knocked out of her. The grey fox slowly tried to roll over, for she was on her side, but to no avail. In a few seconds, the elf was close. Remembering the last time, he stayed a short distance away as his bow disappeared, once again replaced by the sword. "Do you yield?" he asked, pointing it at her once again. She slowly got to her paws, her chest heaving and her fur ruffled. The kitsune looked at Thorin and his sword with sad eyes. Her head slowly turned to where Aquila was perched with Awes and Jagged. "Remember what I said last time, Thorin...?" A large, green leaf appeared in front of her forepaws, and she bowed down weakly to put it over her head. "Last time, you had the sword against my n-neck..." she paused a moment to cough. "I told you that you should've just killed me. N-No, I do not yield." As soon as she finished her sentence, the leaf glowed and a black energy surrounded Kaosu. It soon vanished, leaving Kaosu in her human form in it's place. With her right hand, she reach to her left shoulder and unsheathed a duel-bladed staff. Her breathing was still rapid, and her posture was slightly over. Her four tails swayed as she top blade of her staff glew as a fireball the size of a grapefruit formed above it. In a jabbing motion, she flung the orb of foxfire at Thorin as it impacted his chest. "The question is... Do you yield?" Thorin spun away, a grin on his face. He lunges forward, besetting Kaosu with a barrage of strikes, knocking the staff away. He then stepped forward so they were face to face, placing the tip of his sword at her chin. "Go on." A frown spread across her face as the tip of his cold sword touched her chin. "Nice," she said, her voice quiet. "you really do live up to the rumors, Thorin..." Her right palm was charging up a small orb of the void element. After checking the ground once again, she swiftly reared her head backwards a couple of inches and released the element at the sword. It impacted the blade and sent the sword flying out of Thorin's hand. Shortly after, she kicked his legs before dashing away. A, thin, wry smirk appeared on her lips, revealing one fang, as she placed her right hand in the pocket of her dark grey cloak. She quickly ran over to her staff; her damaged tail twitched as it skinned the ground. Kaosu picked up the weapon and backed away from Thorin a couple of feet. "Your turn," "Live up to the rumors? You haven't seen anything yet." The elf grinned as he matched her kick with his own, flicking a hand as she ran. Vines sprouted out of the ground at her feet, snaking around her legs. They quickly hardened and turned into roots, the whole lower part of her body turning into tree bark. "I think you'll like this surprise." ((Wait. So is it covered in bark, or is it actually turning into bark?)) (Turning into bark. Uh, are you going to answer?) ((Sorry... Oh, well, this is going to be difficult. And thanks for deleting this, Aura...)) Kaosu let out a gasp as the vines sprouted. Soon enough, her lower body was turning into tree bark. She swore loudly at the sly elf. With her hands, she rubbed them together and formed a black orb in her hand. Weakly, she squealed as the vines sent pain up her spine. Eyes glazed with pain, she quickly threw the orb at Thorin. It impacted his chest and knocked him over with a thud. Kaosu struggled with the bark, unsure of how to fix this. Was she stuck like this? She ripped a piece of bark off frantically and let out a hurt cry in response. Thorin turned the momentum into a backwards roll as he fell and stood up, his sword flying back into his palm. Glancing toward Kaosu, the elf whistled as the bark began to encase her torso inside. Forming a crackling green ball of energy in his free hand, he hurled the ball at the kitsune, the energy dissolving the tree bark, but holding her up in the air before slamming her back down. (So I'm not supposed to kill, how do I win?) ((You ''can't kill. Any injuries don't apply after the battle. That means, basically, just do what you want to her - it won't stay.)) (So, if I kill someone, it doesn't actually mean they're dead? So confused right now.) ((If you kill someone, they won't be dead after the battle.)) ((So, erm, did the bark dissapear, or did my legs and stuff?)) (It disappeared.) Kaosu grunted as the sinister elf ordered the bark to grow. "N-No..." she muttered. Thorin formed a ball of green energy in his hand and hurled it at her. The fox let out a cry of pain as it impacted her and dissolved the tree bark. The magic then lifted her up and slammed her to the ground with a thud. The kitsune let out a loud wail as tears welled in her eyes. She lay on her hands and knees, weeping with a heaving chest. With her right hand, she slowly wiped the tears of pain from her green eyes. It had felt as if a sponge was placed under her skin, and water was added, slowly expanding beneath it. Thorin was armed with his sword. Still on her hands and knees, she began to make a swatting motion towards the elf with her left hand. A spark of fox fire flew from it and began to roll towards Thorin, gaining mass like a snowball rolling in a prarie until it was the size of a bowling ball. It kept growing as Kaosu sent five more rolling towards Thorin at slightly odifferent angles. Her ears drooped along with her tails; she felt immobile, kneeling on the ground like this. "Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar!" The elf shouted some words in the Ancient Language, the foxfire balls losing momentum until they fizzed out at his feet. Running forward, he jumped up, bringing his sword onto her neck with the blade edge as she knelt. ((Nice Inheritance Cycle spell.)) Kaosu's eyes widened as he ran at her. Her hand fumbled to the left and she grabbed her bladed staff that could act as a scewer. She quickly lifted it above her neck, aimed at the elf's chest, as he jumped. A foot flashed out with a blur, forcefully kicking her staff away. Thorin extended a hand as he landed and spoke another spell: "Jierda!" Kaosu's ankles immediately broke after the word, causing her to fall. He stepped forward, spearing her heart with the tip of his sword. Round 2 Round 3 __________________________________________________________________________________ ((Well, my companions aren't stronger than me and my companions can't kill someone by theirself.)) -Valiantis grunted as the thunderbird held her in her beak, she gently landed on the ground as she threw Valiantis out from the arena, "I was just having fun." she muttered to herself, Vanquish, who was walking beside Valiantis, let out a whimper from the wounds that Sterben had given him,'' theres always next time'', Vanquish thought to himself and grinned but still flinched from the pain. Valiantis walked back to the Everest Forest, it seemed miles away. ~Valiantis Valent shit whatever the fuck. I swear, I will freeze you, and you will have no god damn scape. You don't deserve to live and you know what? It's pretty much godmodding have like 50752 animals at your side. It's as if you having weapons isn't enough. All of us here are capable of doing shit with even one weapon but you have to have everything. Well guess what? Two can play the same game, and I would literally godmod and kill you for your own damn good. I don't care if you come back either because you are just weak. Every power you give yourself just shows your lack of damn strength. Go fuck yourself or get your boyfriend to, because that's all you speak of on fucking flab. ((Sorry but I am sick of this shit. Sick of it.)) -Elsa.